1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot water bottle, and especially to a hot water bottle with a novel structure wherein the boiling water is heated electrically, the hot water bottle has a simple structure, thus the user may use the hot water bottle more safely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional hot water bottle is formed by a bottle bottom, a bottle body and a bottle cover. The bottle bottom is installed with proper heating and water outlet devices for heating water and outputting water by pressing a bottom. However, the conventional hot water bottle is made of metal or plastic or other opaque materials. Only a longitudinal transparent tube is formed on one side thereof so that users may view the level of mater through the tube. However, the view area of the tube is very thin, thus user often needs to rotate the hot water bottle or squat down for viewing the level clearly. Moreover, due to the vapor in the bottle, capillary effect, or unbalance of pressure, thus the level in the tube is not the real level of the water within the bottle.
Moreover, since the general hot water bottle has a smooth surface and has no effect of heat isolation. Thus, the temperature distribution of the surface thereof is not uniform, thus, if a user touches the bottle body carelessly, he (or she) will be probably harmed. Even the hot water will pour out, thus a great potential danger is existed.